


Broken Bones

by japanken



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: #getwellsoonSONSEUNGWAN, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Sad, Sickfic, wenjoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japanken/pseuds/japanken
Summary: Joy visits Wendy while she's in the hospital.
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 45





	Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what the point of this is except that it's a tribute to my two biases/this story accomplishes nothing and you will gain nothing from reading this

Son Seungwan was not okay. She was bruised and broken and falling apart. She lay, motionless in her scratchy, uncomfortable hospital cot. She couldn’t move. If she did, her whole body was sent into an overdrive of unrelenting pain. It burned in her thighs and back and toes. She moaned and wilted in pain. But no one was there to hear her cries.

Her face was wrapped in an uncomfortable plaster-like brace, it wrapped around from the top of her head, down either side of her face and it held firmly under her jaw. There was a small patch of bandage and gauze on her left cheek that covered a small but deep cut that had happened on her tumble down the stage.

Her hands shook, she had an itch in her arm that she longed to scratch, but no such thing could or would happen. She was alone. She simmered in her thoughts. Her birthday was soon, and she would be turning 26. A silent tear rolled down her cheek as she realizes that she would be spending her birthday in the hospital with a broken hip and wrist.

Seungwan wasn’t always alone, however. Every other week, her members would come and visit her. Seulgi came in with a small book of jokes, Yeri brought some food from Shon’s favorite takeout place, though she couldn’t even eat it, she appreciated it so much. Irene brought cupcakes that she baked, and Joy brought her bright smile that made Shon’s stomach do flips and twists and turns.

“What is… a ducks favorite game?” Seulgi had tried hard with uttering anything in English.

“Do you want me to try and feed you, Unnie?” Yeri offered sweetly.

“Thank you guys, I love you so much,” Seungwan has just barely managed to say, gauze and plaster holding her jaw shut together.

Sooyoung hadn’t said anything the whole night, Seungwan had noticed. She stayed close, sadness clouded in her eyes, standing by the bed and paying close attention to Seungwan. But she never once spoke.

And now, Seungwan glances over to the wall calender and saw that the date was 1-20-20. It has been almost a month since she’s been laying here. There was nothing to do, nothing to say, she couldn’t call for help.

And then the door clicked open. She sighed in relief, assuming it was a nurse or staff coming in to check up on her. But it was a familiar face she’s come to know and love over all these years. It was Park Soo-young.

She silently shut the door behind herself.

Seungwan’s heart raced, she wasn’t sure how to feel or even why Sooyoung was here.

She hadn’t spoken yet, but had taken a seat close to her bed.

Sooyoung sighed, then turned to her injured companion. Her eyes were watery and she looked sad, just as she always did when she came to visit. This made Seungwan upset. Sooyoung knew that she was sad. Why couldn’t she at least pretend to be happy for the sake of her sanity?

“Unnie- you know I love you, right?” Her voice caught.

Seungwan nodded, and strained to turn her head to look Sooyoung in the eyes.

“The truth is-!” Sooyoung quickly stood from her seat, its wooden legs screeching against the floor. “I’m a mess without you!”

Seungwan looked confused, and she uttered an aggravated, ‘Huh?’

“The whole group is a mess without you, Unnie. We don’t know what to do with ourselves!” She began to pace around the small hospital room.

Seungwan began to cry.

Sooyoung looked heart broken. “Oh no. I’m sorry.” She quickly came over to her bedside, once again. She slowly stroked her hair as Seungwan cried, and cried. She shuddered and hiccuped. She cried a months worth of sorrow and pain away.

After she calmed down, Sooyoung was still there to comfort her. She quietly spoke. “You know… you hadn’t cried since this happened.”

“So?”

“I never knew you were so tough,” she playfully hit her shoulder.

“I needed that cry,” she sniffled.

“I know.” Her thumb gently strokes her forehead.

They both sat in a comfortable silence for a long while. Sooyoung rested her head on the side rail, tears rolling down her cheeks as she chatted with Seungwan. They laughed and they cried. They shared memories and they were together.


End file.
